


Polaris

by Vayentha



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #SheithMonth2018, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post voltron, Sheith Month 2018, it starts with some angst but then it's fluff, july 6: post voltron, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vayentha/pseuds/Vayentha
Summary: Five years after the crew won the war, they're going on with their lives. Keith and Shiro live together with the space wolf and a bunch of stray kittens they rescued. But lately something seems wring with Shiro and Keith fears he's gotten tired of him.July 6: Post-Voltron





	Polaris

The war had finished long ago. Defeating Haggar was difficult, and so was Lotor’s return, but they managed to get out of it alive. The lions –the original king Alfor’s original five and the white lion that Allura made– were with the Alteans in the new Altea. They had named Allura their queen, and Lance stayed with her. He’d propose in early summer. Hunk was constantly traveling from Earth to Altea and back after he accepted the position of Earth’s diplomat. Katie and Matt had –not so kindly– declined the Galaxy Garrison’s job offer and moved permanently to Altea. The Blades of Marmora ruled the former Galra Empire and had made sure the Galra's ways would change.

As for Keith and Shiro, they stayed in Earth. They moved near a bitch with Cosmo the space wolf, Keith working as a pilot for the Galaxy Garrison’s greatest antagonist, AstraX, and Shiro as a professor in the company’s university. Krolia worked there as well, offering courses on fighting and flying, and helping with her knowledge of the Blades’ technology, or, at least, what she was allowed to share. She’d built her own house near Keith and Shiro’s so she could be close to them without making them feel suffocated. 

One day Shiro had come home with a small black kitten in his arms. They’d immediately adopted her and since then they had adopted four more stray cats. Hunk had built a complex system of pipes on the walls and ceiling, through which the cats could move around the house and play. 

At first the adjustment was difficult. They were all used to being in constant vigilance and couldn’t really relax. In time the nightmares had gotten better, but they were still there. Shiro sometimes still woke up screaming, sopping wet in his own sweat. The most usual nightmares were about the arena. He rarely talked about this time to Keith. He didn’t mind it; giving Shiro space and freedom to talk, or not talk, was the least he could do. They were both seeing a psychologist and she’d helped them a lot. The panic attacks were getting fewer, and many things that were triggering now were merely annoying.

Things were really getting better, they were as close to perfect as they could be. He was living with the man he loved, his mother and friends were all alive and well. For the first time in his life he wasn’t afraid to be happy. All this, until a month ago, when they returned from Hunk and Shay’s wedding. Shiro had become distant, he was going out with one of the engineers a lot, and was avoiding Keith. The last two weeks he didn’t even want to be intimate with him, he wouldn’t even get his shirt off. Shiro insisted everything was fine, he was just tired. Keith had tried to talk to his mother about it, but she waved him off, saying everything was fine and she avoided him ever since. 

Keith decided he wasn’t having any of these. He took a day off work on Friday and decorated the house with rose petals, candles and fairy lights. He baked a pizza with Shiro's favorite toppings, then he wore the red lace lingerie Allura had gotten him for his birthday and waited for Shiro. 

A few minutes later he heard a noise. He was home. 

“Baby?” Shiro called for him, but Keith didn’t answer. The rose petals would lead him to their room.

As soon as he laid his eyes on Keith, his jaw dropped. 

“Keith…” he whispered. “I told you I have to… to go out with Irvan tonight. We have some work to do”.

“Reschedule,” purred Keith.

“I can’t, Keith. It’s important”.

Keith clenched his teeth. Why did he let himself believe it would work? 

“Baby, I’m sorry… Look, tomorrow-”.

“No, stop, I’ve had enough of this,” he said and got up. “I know for a fact you don’t take part in any extra projects, and that you don’t have any assignments to mark. You’re hiding something and I want to know what it is. You know I wouldn’t ask you, but you’ve been behaving strangely!”

“Keith, there’s nothing. It’s just work”.

“What about Irvan, then?”

Shiro frowned. “What about him?”

“You’ve been talking with him a lot lately, and you always stop or change the subject when I walk in the room. And you’ve been so distant-”

“Keith, there’s nothing-”

“and I’m worried! You don’t even want to have sex anymore!”

“Look, Keith-”

“We can talk about this, whatever this is, but you don’t want to, and I don’t know what to do!” he said. Shiro looked as sad as he felt. “I don’t want to lose you,” he whispered.

Shiro seemed to be thinking for a moment, and then he walked towards Keith. He removed his jacket, but Keith stopped him before he could take his shirt off.

“No, I don’t want to have sex, I want to talk”.

“I don’t want to have sex with you either. I mean. I do. Not now, of course, in general i want to, but- Okay, this is not the point, just let me…”. 

Keith hesitated for a moment but he took his hand and watched as Shiro took his shirt off. His eyes widened when he saw his chest. There were two lions, one black and one white,  
that formed an anatomically correct heart, over the place where his own heart was, with nebulea on the back.

Keith looked at the tattoo and then at Shiro. “What…?”

“Irvan was helping me. His brother is a tattoo artist, he made this,” he said gesturing to his chest as he slowly got closer to Keith. “It was supposed to be a surprise, that's why I coudln’t get my shirt off. Irvan also has a friend that makes jewelry. I was supposed to meet him today to pick up the ring I ordered, and tomorrow I’d take you for a ride to the place where we first kissed”. Shiro kneeled and took Keith’s hands to his own. “Keith, will you marry me?”

It took him a moment to realize what had just happened. He’d mistaken Shiro’s inability to keep a secret for him being distant. Before he even realized he did it, he kneeled as well and hugged Shiro tightly. 

“Should I take that as a yes?” he asked laughing and returning the hug.

Keith unwraped his hands and moved back. “Of course it’s a yes, how could it not be?” he asked him, cupping his face with his hands.

 

***

 

They got married five months later. Krolia knew that Shiro was about to propose and could hardly keep the secret, so she’d avoided Keith altogether since Shiro told her. 

The ceremony was small, with only a few friends and family, on the edge of a cliff next to the sea. They decorated the small place with white lilies, chrysanthemums and roses, and fairy lights. Krolia walked them both down the aisle, one at each side, and Lance started crying before they even stopped walking. By the time they said their vows, everyone was reduced to sobbing messes.

“I’m not good with words,” said Keith, looking at Shiro and barely registering there were others in the room. “I’ve tried putting all my feelings on the paper, but the only thing I could come up with is that I love you. I’ve known it for years. And I like saying it to you, because I want you to know it, I want to remind you. It’s more than words, it’s more than a feeling. It’s a promise. A promise that I’ll take care of you, I’ll be by your side fighting with and for you. That I’ll be honest and true, and that I’ll give myself to you”. He took a breath and continued. “I don’t like vows because they’re forever and for most of my life everything was ephemeral. But with you, ‘forever’ is something I’m looking forward to, and not something I fear”. He took Shiro’s hand and put the white gold ring on his finger.

“When I met you, you were a troubled child. I wanted to help you, like I want to help everyone. I couldn’t know how important you would become for me. Nobody could have ever prepared me for what I’d learn next to you, for what I’d feel about you. People change and I never really liked it, but now I’m looking forward to be part of this ever evolving world with you in my side. You’re my home, the North Star of my sky, and I couldn’t be happier about this,” said Shiro and put a matching ring on Keith’s finger, next to the black one he'd gotten him five months ago.

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husbands”.

Everyone started cheering before the priest finished his words, and Shiro and Keith embraced each other, crying happy tears.

Afterwards they had a picnic on the beach and ended up swimming in their underwear. Shiro got all red and flustered after two drinks, and Keith took the sangria away from him after he had two more glasses. He wasn’t a really strong drinker.

They lighted a fire and sat around it, cooking marshmallows, singing, dancing, talking and laughing. They celebrated the marriage the only way they knew: together.

They decided to leave early in the morning. As they were returning to their homes, the first rays of the sun lightened the sky. Keith looked at Shiro as he was trying to steady himself. He was locking the door when he heard a thump and a laughter. He turned around to see Shiro on the floor, trying to get up. He rushed to help him up, but Shiro dragged him down on the floor next to him, still laughing. They laid on the floor, looking at each other. Keith took Shiro’s hand and kissed it, making him giggle. A blush had spread on his cheeks and his grey eyes were shining. Keith caressed Shiro’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his mouth. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” whispered Shiro back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!  
> I have a  tumblr  come say hi!


End file.
